


The Poet's Cat

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shapeshifting, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely poet Viggo finds a cute little cat on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poet's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written together with my darling friend Little Vagabond.
> 
> She wrote Viggo, I wrote Orlando

The Poet's Cat

 

~ Orli ~

The rain got stronger by the minute. I was already completely wet to the skin under my thick pelt, but it still managed to increase the feeling of utter desolation I felt. If I could just find anything to seek shelter under. But for some reason all things had been moves from the beach. It seemed the only thing outside on this stormy night was me. A wet, hurt and desperate cat. 

I stopped, to lick my right hindpaw again. It hurt so much. I still was not sure, what I had stepped into on my run from the shopkeeper, but I had not managed to completely draw it out with my teeth. What I would have given for a set of fingers. But that was not within my grasp. Haha.. what a terrible pun. The wet sand beneath me stuck to my pelt and made me feel even more miserable. 

Fuck the rain. Fuck the wind. Fuck this whole cursed life. How had I gotten into this horrible situation anyway. I still couldn't remember clearly. I knew, that I had been human, been a young man but I could not remember what had me gotten into the body of a cat. I got up again and continued to limp down the beach. There had to be some safe place, where I could wait out the storm. Preferably without any dogs in it..

 

~ Viggo ~

The wind rattled the windows and tried to gain access to my little house on the beach. It tried in vain. With a content smile I settled into the armchair next to the window and wrapped the warm woolen blanket around my shoulders. With fascination I watched the sea being whipped more and more by the powerful storm.

I love the sea. One of the reasons I moved out here a couple of years ago. Out into this old beach house, where nobody would disturb me. Where I could do all the things I liked without anybody intruding. Far away from the 'real world'.

I stretched my legs and sighed happily. Most humans just don't know what they are missing, when they disregard the small things in life. Like sitting here, dry and warm, with a cup of hot tea in my hand and a good book in my lap. Not expecting anything from the world. And knowing that the world did not expect anything from me...

My gaze swept the beach again and stopped suddenly when I noticed a tiny figure, that dragged itself along tiredly. 

It was a small black cat. Wet and disheveled, and obviously hurt. I felt a painful stab of sympathy. I am a rather emphatic being. One of the reasons why I usually stay away from other people.

My gaze followed the pitiful creature for some seconds, as it limped along the beach, and then I was out of the door. The blanket still wrapped around my shoulders I fought the storm, which blew icy raindrops into my face mercilessly. 

 

~ Orli ~

Just when I realised, I really didn't have the strength to go on anymore, I heard it. A voice calling in the wind. A human voice. I looked in the general direction and noticed a tall man heading towards, wrapped in a blanket. I was more confused than afraid. Whatever else fate had in store for me, it couldn't get much worse now, could it? What had I done wrong now, that this human was coming out into the storm to get me? There was no way I could run away from him so I just sat down tiredly and watched him approach carefully, as if not to frighten me. 

He made small reassuring sounds in the back of his throat, that were almost carried away by the storm. I blinked up at him in surprise, when he stopped a pace away, as if he was afraid I would bolt. "Here, little kitty," he crooned softly and held his hand down for me to sniff. Such a sweet gesture. So full of respect. I carefully sniffed his scent. Strong, musky, very male, mixed with the smell of tea and paper and some sort of aftershave. 

He patiently waited, getting soaked in the process. When I did not shy away from him, he very tenderly stroked my head and before I knew what I was doing a low purr escaped me. He couldn't have heard it in the storm, but he smiled, as if he had. "Such a sweet little thing, all alone." he whispered to me, kneeling down in front of me. "Now how did you get lost in this weather?" he asked, as if I could answer, as if he really cared. I rubbed my tired head against his big hand. Such a friendly human.

 

~ Viggo ~

'What a strange view the two of us must present.' I thought with a smile. I moved a bit closer to the cat again, careful not to frighten it away. Should I try to pick it up? Better not. I would just scare it. But I couldn't stay outside in this storm any longer either. Even now I was likely to catch quite a cold.

"What am I going to do with you now?", I asked worriedly and looked into the strange eyes of the cat. Never before had I seen a cat with eyes like that. The color of chocolate and full of understanding. And so intense… A shiver ran down my spine. 

The cat purred softly again and licked the finger - with which I was still caressing it under the chin - with it's raspy tongue.

"Would you like to come with me, little kitty?", I continued speaking to it confidentially. "My house is warm and comfy. And I'm sure we can find something to feed you with... What do you think?"

 

~ Orli ~

I looked up at the human, needing only a second to consider that offer. Warmth and food for free? What do I look like to you? Like a moron? I don't know where I drew it from but suddenly I was my most charming self, pushing against his hand with my head, mewing softy, making it abundantly clear that I would very much like to come with him. 

He smiled down at me and very carefully picked me up. I could tell that he was not used to carrying an animal, but he was gentle and sweet and smelled of hearthfire. I snuggled into the crook of his arm and tried to get my hurt paw as comfortable as possible. So warm. A shiver ran down my spine and I burrowed even closer to his warm body. He pulled the blanket over both of us, shielding me from the horrible rain. 

And then he quickly carried me over to a house, that radiated friendly light out into the night. He had some trouble opening the door without dropping me or the blanket but he managed without crushing me too badly. I was willing to forgive him next to anything, if he just got me out of the rain. Inside he carried me into the living room and there sat me down on a table. 

I looked around myself curiously. As I had expected there was a small fire burning in the fireplace, the floor was made of polished wood and mostly covered by woolen rugs, there was not a lot of furniture, only a big armchair, the desk I was sitting on and a low table beside the armchair. And lots and lots of shelves filled with books. They spilled from the shelves, pilling on the floor and on the desk next to me. It looked really comfortable. And it was dry and warm.

 

~ Viggo ~

Now that the little furball was sitting on my table and curiously watching it's new surroundings, I realized, that I had no idea what I should do with my guest. But it wouldn't hurt to give it the food, that I had promised. And some time to adjust to my place. But before that I should find out, how badly the little thing was hurt. 

Carefully I ran my hands over it's wet fur and tried to find out, what it's hurt was. When I stroked it's right hindpaw, it mewed pitifully and recoiled a bit. The reason was very clear to see - an inch long wooden spike, deeply imbedded in the paw.

It nervously tried to avoid my hands, when I tried to pull the splitter out. But at last it must have realized, that I was only trying to help. It sat down trembling and allowed me to take the paw. In a heartbeat, I had the splinter out, and then tried to comfort my little guest with more caressing and soft words.

"There," I said and nodded reassuringly, "Now let me see if I can find something to feed you with. Make yourself comfortable." And with a wink I added: "The armchair is quite comfy. It's my favorite place. - But you may have it." 

As if it had understood what I had said, the cat looked over to the armchair thoughtfully. I laughed amazed and shook my head. Cats really were much more intelligent, then most people gave them credit for. I threw it another amused glance, before I headed for the kitchen to look for something eatable. And I would have to find a bandage for that paw...

 

~ Orli ~

I followed the human with my eyes, till he was out of the room. Wow. What a incredibly nice specimen of humankind. With a small sigh I let my eyes wander the room again. The armchair did look inviting, but it wouldn't do to ruin it with my wet fur. 

So I started licking myself dry and cleaning my hurt paw as well. It still hurt, but not nearly as much has it had before. I soon gave up on my fur. I was just to wet to really get anything done on that. Thoughtfully I scratched an itch behind my ear. Wouldn't that be nice, had I caught some fleas as well? Not very likely, even they would have drowned in that rain. 

I heard the man rummaging in a room next door. Probably the kitchen. Hadn't he said something about getting food? Hmm... nice thought. My belly rumbled, totally agreeing with me. So I carefully jumped down from the table, not to hurt my paw again and followed the sounds to the kitchen.

It looked just as nice as the living room. Wooden floor, as big wooden table with two chairs, counter, a big fridge, potted plants in the window, some of them probably herbs. The man was standing in front of the open fridge and gazed into it. I moved over to him and looked into the fridge as well. Maybe I could help him choose something suitable.

 

~ Viggo ~ 

The cheeky little thing curiously put it's nose into the fridge and studied it's contends. First it sniffed the big cabbage, then thoughtfully licked the marmalade glass. And then it got up on his hindpaws, bracing the frontpaws against the fridge and happily eyed the rest of the fried chicken I had had the day before. It started purring seductively and looked at me.

"I see." I grinned "Only the best for my little guest.", I declared and sketched a bow. Then I put the rest of the chicken onto a plate and carried it back to the living room, where I positioned it in front of the fireplace and watched full of amusement as the little tomcat consumed the food slowly and happily.

I realized, that I thoroughly enjoyed the unexpected company. I had been living alone for far to long. "You need a name." I told the chewing cat. "What would you like? Let me think... hmm.. Oh, but I haven't even introduced myself. How impolite of me! - I am Viggo.", I explained seriously. It was nice to talk to someone, who seemed really interested in what I had to say. Even if he didn't understand.

 

~ Orli ~

I looked up from the plate, that was next to empty now anyway. Viggo. A fitting name. A nice name for a nice man. I walked over to him and when he did not look disturbed jumped onto his lap. What I wouldn't give to be able to tell him my name. Now we would give me some stupid cat name like "Kitty" or "Moritz". Fuck. 

Never mind. As long as I was welcome in his house I wouldn't mind being called stupid cat names. In fact right now I was rather happy being a cat. I was rather sure a young man, curling up in his lap, wouldn't have been welcome. He started to caress me again, running light fingers across my back, scratching behind my ear. 

I rested my head on his other hand, contently closed my eyes and started purring. Who would have thought, that that horrible rain would serve a purpose. Maybe I had found myself a human, who would take me in for a while. Wouldn't that be nice? Wouldn't that be absolutely wonderful? With these thoughts I drifted into an exhausted sleep.

 

~ Viggo ~

The soft, regular purring was having an amazingly calming effect on me. My eyes were drifting shut, already. And it felt so wonderful to run my fingers through the soft fur of the cat, that was dry now and had a silky shine to it.

"Hmm," I continued to consider, "you should have a name that fits you, little kitty. Names are an important matter, you know? So I think we should wait with that until tomorrow. – I will try to think of some nice names and then you can decide which you like best, okay?" Now my little tom cat was purring so enthusiastically, his whole body was vibrating.

I laughed softly. 'My cat?... well, well Viggo Mortensen, you abandon your precious loneliness pretty quickly, don't you?', I smiled to myself. Then I closed my eyes and continued to caress the soft fur beneath my hands. Only minutes later I was deeply asleep.

 

~ Orli ~

When I woke up again, the morning sun was sending her first warming rays through the window. The storm had finally blown over, but the sand outside still looked wet. I wondered with a shudder, if I would have survived the night, if I had been forced to stay out there.

My human still had one of his large hands resting on my back, warming me and making me feel safe and protected. Sleepily, I blinked up at him. His head rested against the back of the armchair and he was snoring contentedly. He looked so peaceful and calm. 

I rested my head on my frontpaws and watched him, strange feelings welling up in my small chest. The evening before I had spend much more attention on his house then on him. Now, I truly looked at him and realised, he was quite handsome. In a roughed way. I might not have a human body anymore, but that did not mean I could not appreciate human beauty.

All I really wanted, was to stay on his lap and wait for him to wake up, to see him smile down on me again. To feel liked. But my body started to demand attention. I really needed to go outside to use that giant cat toilet called beach.

I eased out from under his hand and soundlessly jumped down to the floor. Maybe I could get outside and back onto his lap, before he woke up. But a quick circuit of the ground floor rooms showed me, that no window was open. The only way outside was the closed frontdoor.

I sat in front of it and carefully considered the handle above me. I should be able to jump on it to open the door. I did not remember him locking it. I would just have to be careful not to hurt my paw again. 

I managed to time my jump so well, that I hit the handle on the first try and I landed on the floor with a loud thud, while the door opened. Hoping, I had not woken my human up, I slipped outside.

 

~Viggo ~

The warm tickling of the sun on my nose gently awoke me. I was a little confused when I realized, that I was not in my bed and it took me a moment to remember what had happened the previous night. I stretched and yawned and looked out the window. Nearly no evidence of the storm remained. Only some pieces of flotsam the sea had washed ashore, were strewn over the beach.

It looked like it would be a wonderful day. The sea was incredibly blue and the sky even more. Gulls were circling and I knew from experience, that the sand would soon be warm and soft, when I walked over it with naked feet.

Maybe I could go for a little walk with my new housemate... - But where was my kitten? He was definitely not in this room. Maybe in the kitchen, looking for more food?

A bit stiff and sore from my night in the armchair I headed towards the kitchen – and stopped in my tracks, when I noticed the open frontdoor. 

Had I again forgotten to lock the door? I really was a careless dreamer... Of course I was not hiding anything precious in my house, but there were one or two things rather important to me – not the least my own life.

Shaking my head about my carelessness, I went to the door to close it, when I remembered my kitten. Had it used the opportunity to steal away? 

I sighed disappointed. I shouldn't have fallen in love with it so quickly. I had already feared it to be a mistake yesterday evening. My life was marked by the habit of loosing those things or people I liked.  
Or watching them walk out the door...

 

~ Orli ~

When I came back around the corner of the little house, I found my human standing in the doorway, still dressed in the rumbled clothes of the previous day - with a generous amount of cat hair on his pants. 

He was staring out at the sea, an decidedly forlorn expression on his face. He looked so sad and lonely, I suddenly found myself quickening my steps to get back to him. 

He was about to turn away, when I reached the door and happily rubbed against his leg, to alert him to my presence. He looked down at me, a mixture of surprise and fierce joy in his eyes and a beautiful smile spread on his face. With a start I realized, that he must have thought I had run away. 

"Well good morning, kitty." he exclaimed and picked me up to nuzzle his big nose in my fur and then arrange me in his arms. 'He likes me' I thought, feeling utterly surprised. 'He really actually likes me'. The thought left a sudden, warm feeling of happiness in my stomach and I snuggled closer to him, softly pawing his face, to make sure he knew I liked him as well.

 

~ Viggo ~

'He has come back!' my heart celebrated and could hardly believe it. 

"You went for a little morning walk, didn't you? Right you are, the beach is wonderful this time of morning..." Happily babbling, I carried my new friend back into the house, to make some breakfast for both of us.

Weird, how his soft purring could fill me with such warmth and contentment. Only now did I realize, how much I had wished for a bit of nearness, some sign of affection. I pressed a soft kiss onto the cheeky tip of his cat ear. I was feeling nothing but gratitude in that moment. 

"Would you like to stay with me?" I whispered in the little ear, that was twitching attentively. "I promise, I will take good care of you, Kitty – And perhaps you could take a little care of me? What do you think?"

 

~ Orli ~

What I wouldn't give, to answer that questions with words. He liked me! He liked me and he wanted me to stay! As words were beyond me, actions would have to be sufficient. I carefully got on my feet without dropping out of his grasp, and then looked in his eyes as emphatically as I could possibly manage. Hoping he would understand, I licked his nose softly, tasting his skin and thoroughly enjoying it. 

He looked at me in surprise, obviously not sure what to make of this not very cat like behavior. "You are a strange cat, you know?" he told me. "But I take that as a *yes*." Yes! My brilliant human! 

As I was standing in his arms anyway, I climbed his shoulder, careful not to burrow my claws through his clothes. I felt him wince slightly and was even more careful, till I had ascended to his shoulder, where there was just enough room for me to stand. He turned his head and looked at me sideways and I looked at him. "Mew." I said as firmly as I could

 

~ Viggo ~

So it was decided. I wouldn't be alone anymore. Suddenly, I was feeling very alive. I remembered a hundred things I wanted to do. Things, that had been abandoned since... since *he* left.

I didn't want to think about him. That was long ago and definitely over. He had made his decision and there had been nothing I could do about it. I, 'the dreamy poet', as he had often called me, sometimes in jest, sometimes with a cruel edge.

In the end, I just hadn't been what he wanted, hadn’t given him what he expected from me. For me, it had always been enough just to have each other, but that had not been sufficient for him. Nothing had ever been enough for him, not even me. And finally, he had just walked out the door after a horrible fight. It had been a stormy night, just like yesterday.

Since then, my poems stayed unfinished and the last stroke of the brush was missing in my paintings, as a piece was missing in my heart…

And now another stormy night but brought to me my little guest. "Almost like fate, isn't it?" 

The kitten had listen to my story all ears and big eyes, as if it really understood what I said. Now, he tenderly rubbed his head against my cheek and softly he licked the tears away, that I had tried to suppress for so long and that now ran down my face.

 

~ Orli ~

How could anybody treat this generous, gentle man so mean? How could anybody in his right mind leave him? Whoever had hurt him like that, better shouldn't cross my path or I would use my claws on him!

I jumped down to the kitchen table. Better to distract him from his sadness. So I went over to the fridge and rubbed against it suggestively. Viggo immediately laughed. "You do know, what the important things in life are, don't you?" he asked and I mewed in agreement. 

He opened the fridge and we both peered inside. Nothing much expect vegetables and marmalade. He was obviously not prepared for a completely carnivore guest. He seemed to think so as well, because he closed the fridge and swept the kitchen with his gaze. "I wonder where I put that can of tuna..." he mused aloud and my heart leaped in joy. Tuna! The heavenly gift! I rubbed against his leg again, to get him to think faster.

 

~ Viggo ~

"Oh don't look at me like that!" I laughed. "With your beautiful chocolate eyes you could make me dive in the sea for fish myself." 

While I spoke, I searched the cupboards and finally found the hoped for can of tuna, plus a ceramic bowl that I had handpainted long ago. That would be a wonderful bowl for my kitten. Better than the old plate anyway.

"Well, what do you think? With a bowl like that, the food is double as good, isn't it?" 

If better or not – the bowl was empty in the blink of an eye. Next, he jumped onto the table, where my freshly made breakfast waffles were smelling deliciously and with some loud mewing he announced, that he was going to help me devour them.

 

~ Orli ~

For a while we were both happily munching on his food. It was so nice of him to allow me to stay on the table. He had put the bowl on the floor but that was forgivable. And it was just so nice to nibble the waffles from his fingers. 

When we had finished eating, he eyed me curiously. 

"So, Kitty," he said, "what am I going to name you, as you have decided to stay." I looked at him thoughtfully. I really didn't care what name he chose. As long, as it was not too stupid. I wasn't even sure, what my name had been. Just that it certainly had not been a stupid one. 

"How about we consult with the experts on this." he ventured. I had no idea what he was talking about, but when he got up and left the kitchen, I followed. He went to the living room and started searching his many books for a specific volume. At last he seemed to have found, what he was looking for. He sat down in the armchair again and I jumped onto the armrest to watch what he was doing. "Now let's see..." he said and opened the big book.

 

~ Viggo ~

"Shakespeare." I almost sighed the name. "He was such a wonderful poet. His texts are so full of emotion and wisdom – and his characters are as well. It won't be a shame to be named after a character of Shakespeare, don't you think?"

I caressed my cat's head lovingly and he mewed – rather doubtful, but not altogether refusing to listen. "We'll just let fate decide. I will open the book on one page and will read you the names of the acting characters, and if you like one you just mew, okay?"

The cat sniffed the book, looking distrustful, but then he licked my hand, which I interpreted as consent. "Here we go." 

For a moment, I let the book rest in my hands, feeling it's weight, breathing the smell of old paper. I closed my eyes while my fingers were slowly caressing the cover and then the thin pages between.  
I let my thoughts drift, completely concentrating on the task of finding a beautiful name for my cat. Then I opened the book on my knees.

”As you like it”, That's a fitting title, isn't it?" I winked at my cat and started to read. "Let's leave out the women, okay? So we have… 'Jaques'? – Better name for an old body servant. Hmm... how about 'Oliver'? – That's a nice name... isn't it? But it sounds like a big round cat. No, *you* need something more striking... oh yes... what do you think of 'Orlando'?!"

I enthusiastically looked at my little furball and gently tugged his ear. "Would you like that? Orlando... Orli! That sounds nice, really cute. And I think it fits you very well!"

 

~ Viggo ~

The feather moved over the paper with a soft scratching sound, carefully inscribing word after word. This was the third time in the last two weeks, that I was writing poetry. Amazing, considering that I hadn't written one word into my little notebook in the course of the last year.

How much I had changed in these two weeks. Everything seemed brighter and more cheerful.

"And I owe that to you, little Orli." I whispered to the fluffy cat, that was curled up in my lap, dozing peacefully. I gently nudged his furry pointed ear and giggled softly, when he grumbled a bit and tugged his head deeper under his frontpaws.

I caressed his soft fur again and then contentedly leaned back, to add some more words to my newest poem.

When the phone suddenly rang, I flinched so hard, that Orli jumped down from my lap with a unhappy "mew", and looked at me reproachfully. I caressed his head as an apology and went over to the phone.

It was seldom enough that anybody called me. Contact to former friends had almost evaporated since... "Viggo Mortensen." I said, feeling insecure, my voice almost questioning.

 

~ Orli ~

I shook my head to clear it. I had just been about to pounce that mouse in my dream, when my human had suddenly decided to get up. It took me a moment to realize, the unpleasant ringing had been the phone. Darn. I hadn't even known he had one of the stupid things. I was not sure why, but I noticed a fierce dislike for telephones in me. 

I started licking my paw to wash my face, when the tone of Viggo's voice drifted into my consciousness. Stressed. Definitely stressed. I looked up to find him gripping the edge of the table tightly, his blood almost gone from his face. 

"Yes, of course you can come over.", he just said. Who could come over? I slowly walked over to him and then jumped onto the table. He didn't even realize I was there. His eyes were closed tightly. Who the hell was that, to upset him so much? 

Protectiveness rose in my heart. The last two weeks had been pure bliss. I really had had nothing to do but eat and snuggle. And I definitely did not want to change that routine. I had come to the conclusion, that being a cat was quite nice if you had a human like Viggo. 

I loved to sleep in his lap when he was writing, I loved sitting beside him when he was painting. Especially, when he went outside and painted the sea. I could spend hours watching him. I loved sleeping, curled up beside his head on the pillow, his scent always strong in my nose. I loved to nibble my food from his fingers. Quite frankly I loved him. And I did not want anybody to disrupt our peace! 

"Yeah, see you then." my human said and hung up the phone. See you in hell, I thought. Whoever that had been would suffer. Viggo looked like he had seen a ghost.

**********

~ Viggo ~

For the zillionth time in the last three hours, I looked at the watch and wondered where he was. Finally I realised, that he probably had changed his mind. – Of course, that was typical of him. I don't know how often I had spend my time like this. Waiting for him.

It almost was as if the last year hadn't existed at all. One phone call and everything was again like it had been then. The choking feeling of insecurity and tension – the stupid hope that this time all would be different. That he had changed. That this time everything would be fine. That he had realized, that he couldn't live without me. That I was a part of his life...

I shook my head to drive away the painful thoughts. I was just lying to myself. It had been a mistake to even allow him to come by. He would just hurt me again. First, he would be all sweet promises, than use me, and then leave me behind. Just like he had always done. I didn't know anymore how often I had gone through this with him. Three times? Four? Five?

How long would he stay this time? How long, till he found somebody else, who would give him what he thought I lacked. How long, till the big bright world called him back. A world, where I was only a pale shadow compared to his shine. No...

I wouldn't survive this again. It had used all my strength not to break. And now, that I had finally found some semblance of happiness, he came back.

'Why now?' I thought desperately. I knew one look into his beautiful green eyes would break my resolve. Would break down the wall, I had so carefully erected around myself.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?", I asked Orli with a sigh. "Probably he is in another bed now anyway." I laughed bitterly, the held back tears burning in my eyes. "Why do I always allow him to hurt me?" 

He had said he would be here 9 pm. Now it was half past one. "Let's go to sleep.", I whispered tiredly. "Maybe fate has mercy on me. It's for the best..."

 

~ Orli ~

I couldn't have agreed more. The last hours - no - the last two days had been torture. My beautiful, gentle human had been nervous, insecure and sad around the clock, not really falling asleep in the night, dozing off during the day. Staring off into nothing for hours, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and most of the time all but ignoring me. 

How I hated this mysterious visitor. How good for him that he had decided not to show up. I softly licked Viggo's face to reassure him. He caressed my back, but his eyes were still far away. Mewing sadly, I pressed against him to ease his pain. 

Oh heavens, I just couldn't stand to see him ache so much. I wished so desperately to take him into human arms, to comfort him in ways that this body would not allow. My wonderful, wonderful human. 

At last, he closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, when there was a sharp knock on the door and he shot upright, beaming with joy and frightened at the same time. "He 's here!" he exclaimed. "Oh gods, he has come." He smiled down at me, but all I felt was hatred. How dare this person show up now?! 

"How do I look?" he asked me nervously. I gave a disgusted grumble and jumped of the bed. He was heading for his own doom with open eyes. Seemed, he really needed someone to take care of him. And fuck all gods if I wouldn't do that properly. Snarling softly, I followed him down the stair and then sat on the last step to inspect my claws.

 

~ Viggo ~

Hastily, I raked my fingers through my hair, to put them into a semblance of order and then shakily opened the door. And there he was. Dressed as if he had just stepped out of the cover of a magazine, with that typical impudent sexy grin.

"Viggo!", he cried exuberantly and his eyes gleamed when he pulled me into a tight embrace. He smelled so good... so familiar. I stood there like a puppet waiting for it's strings to be pulled.

"Sean." I whispered his name and hated myself for the tears running down my face. He laughed. "Gods, Viggo. Do you always have to be so melodramatic? Always my dreamy poet, huh?" He pressed a fleeting kiss to my cheek and then walked into the living room, as if he owned the house.

"Still living in this 'museum'? Why don't you get something more modern, not so dusty..." he criticized, sitting down on my beloved old couch.

"That's the couch we spent our first night on." I replied with a voice thick with memories he had obviously forgotten so quickly.

"Really?" he asked and winked at me. "That was ages ago, wasn't it?" He studied me while he said that and then smiled. "You look good, Viggy. Not as pale anymore. A bit thin maybe, but that you have always been. Can you get me a whiskey or something like that? It will surely be a long night. You won't believe what an exciting year I have had. There is so much to tell you... But that can wait. First, we should get more ‘comfortable’, don't you think?", he purred and suggestively patted the place right next to him. "Sit down."

Yes, it really was as if he had never left.

 

~ Orli ~

I walked into the living room very slowly, very deliberately. I had watched the whole exchange at the door in silence. Had watched, as this moron walked into my house, touching my human, completely ignoring me. If I hadn't already hated him, this would certainly have got me going. 

He was sitting on my couch, winking suggestively at my Viggo and I felt an immense rage boil up inside me. This would not continue! Before Viggo could walk over to him - which he was clearly going to do - I said "Mew!" very loudly. 

Viggo looked down at me in surprise. He really had forgotten about me. I forgave him. I would forgive him anything. But not this other one... A smile appeared on Viggo's face - one he had not had for 'Sean' - and he picked me up. 

"Oh, Sean, may I introduce Orli to you?", he asked and carried me over to the couch, holding me between himself and the other man as if to shield himself. And I would protect him from that... that... ‘filthy thing’. 

He smelled disgusting. Of too much alcohol and smoke and... sex. With an enraged snarl I jumped from Viggo's arms right into 'Sean's' lap and swiped my claws across this ugly face.

 

~ Viggo ~

Shocked, I stepped forward to put my angry kitten into a safe distance from Sean, but it was already to late. I heard a squeak full of pain, as Sean grabbed Orli by his soft fur and threw him away from himself with horrible force. My kitten impacted hard with the heavy wooden desk and mewed pitifully.

My guts wrenched with the thought, that he might be seriously hurt and I hurried to him to gently pick him up. I just hoped that he hadn't broken anything...

"Viggo!!! That damned beast has ruined my face!" 

I slowly turned around, still stroking Orli's fur to calm him. Sean hat gotten up and was now standing in front of the big mirror in the hallway, trembling with rage. "Look at that!", he hissed and carefully dabbed at the long bloody scratches on his left cheek.

He glared at Orli, who was snarling at him as well, and made one threatening step in our direction. After getting over the initial shock, I felt myself get angry as well.

"Orli was just scared. Maybe he is not used to other humans." I tried to explain. "Orli?" Sean sneered. "Don't tell me that thing has a name. Oh god, Viggo – are you so desperate, that you are living out here all alone with a cat? That's so pathetic." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

It was just too much. Damn, he had no right to talk to me like that. To hurt me. "At least, this little kitten appreciates what I can give him. Orli is happy just being with me. Happy, when I take care of him. And he doesn't just come and go as he wishes. He likes my house as it is. And he gives me something back for a change. A bit of happiness and contentment!" I was shaking all over like electrified and my heart was beating painfully in my chest. 

Sean looked at me with something like disgust. "Fine," he hissed, "then I hope you will get happy with that filthy cat-beast. Because I will go. That would be it, me sharing a house with a demon like that! The cat or I, what will it be?"

How I had loved this man. But now I felt only emptiness, when I looked at him. My voice was low and shaky when I answered. "You are not here ten minutes and already you ask me to throw away the thing most precious to me. As always you want to destroy what means the most to me. But not this time, Sean." I said.

Was that insecurity in his eyes? He raked his fingers through shimmering golden hair and swallowed hard. "But don't you love me?", he asked and made another step in my direction.

Orli showed his teeth and claws. "It's okay, Orli, I will take care of this." I whispered and gently set him down on the floor. Sean wanted to embrace me, but I shook my head and evaded him.

It was hard to look into that face that I had loved for so long, but I forced myself to do it. "Sean," I said, "those who love, want to be loved back. But the only person you will ever love, is yourself. I can't go on like that. This kitten gives me so much strength and happiness. I am more happy and content then I have been in a very long time. If there is anybody I love - it is my Orli. He deserves it much more than you do.”

With these words I passed my former lover and opened the door for him. I lowered my head, so he would not see my tears when I firmly said: "Go. And this time don't come back!"

Slowly he walked past me and out of my life. I watched him leave in the strange twilight of approaching morning and then slowly turned around. I felt like I was going to die.

 

~ Orli ~

'If there is anybody I love - it is my Orli.' The words lanced through my heart like lightning. He loves me, was my last coherent thought, then horrible pain exploded in my body. It felt like I was torn limb from limb, like somebody was pulling my legs out of my body, stretching me beyond anything possible. I couldn't even get out a sound. 

Some dim part of me noticed the sound of the door closing behind that human scum. And then I heard Viggo gasp in shock. What... what was happening to me...? The pain slowly receded and I managed to open my eyes. How different the world suddenly looked. So much smaller. 

Confused I tried to move and found that I had no control over my pain filled arms and legs. Arms? With utter astonishment I looked at my own hands, and then looked at Viggo, who stood in the hallway, staring at me. "Viggo," I managed to speak, my voice raspy and rough from not being used for so long. But I had to get the words out before anything took my speech from me again. "I love you, too."

 

~ Viggo ~

It felt like the floor was dropping away under me, when I pressed my back against the door and slowly slid down till my hands touched the floor. Hard, real floor, yes, exactly. 

There really was no reason to be surprised, I thought. Strange, dreamy people had things like that happening to them sooner or later. Probably, the final splitting up with Sean had just been too much and I had lost my mind.

Yes, that was what must have happened. I mean, it was just impossible, that Orli really... that the cat... oh god, Orli was... suddenly he had... he now was... oh god, oh god, oh... "You love me?"

 

~ Orli ~

Cold fear gripped my heart when I saw Viggo sink down to the floor, an expression of complete shock on his face. Oh fuck, he must be scared to death. It happens not every day, that a cute little kitten turns into a naked young man after all. I didn't even wonder why it had happened, I was just worried about Viggo. 

Somehow I found the strength to actually sit up. What a weird picture we must present, both sitting on the floor in a safe distance to each other, looking like we had been run over by a truck. Mentally at least. I just wanted to go over to him, hold him like I had wanted to do such a long time, but I didn't want to scare him anymore. 

Gods, how much I loved him. My human. "I love you, Viggo." I said it again, just to hear the words, to make it more true, to make him believe it. "I love you more than anything else in all the world." I pushed a shaky hand through my hair, realizing with some confusion that it was much longer then it had been when... 

When what? I had no idea when I had last been human. And what had happened to me to make me a cat. It was frightening and I started to tremble with the feeling of being utterly lost, not even knowing myself.

 

~ Viggo ~

I felt myself nod once. I was still staring in bewilderment at the young man in front of me, who had been a cute little kitten with dark fur only a minute ago. Suddenly, I began to grin like an idiot. Of course I was hallucinating. I mean – hey! – a beautiful man was sitting *naked* in front of me. And he was telling me that he loved me more than anything else!!!

But I had to admit that it was a rather nice hallucination. It would definitely keep me happy in the long lonely days inside a padded cell that were to come.

I felt my mouth start to twitch and then my stomach as well, as laughter welt up in me. But I really felt like crying.

And then tears ran down my cheeks like rivers. Oh great. How I hated being so tearful. 'Pull yourself together!' I told myself and tried to breathe slowly and evenly. 'It's just a little breakdown, it will be over soon... okay... I hate Sean... I hate Sean... breath... just ignore all the strange stuff... there is no naked man... there is no naked...'

 

~ Orli ~

I watched Viggo start to tremble, then laugh and then cry like there was no tomorrow and his mind had blown to a million pieces. Rats. I just wanted to be held and comforted, but that would have to wait. He was much more important. My beautiful, gentle, sweet... Stop that, I sternly told myself. You can swoon over him, when he is rational again. 

I managed to get up and moved over to him. He was hiding his face against his drawn up knees and was shaking uncontrollably. My poor beloved Viggo. It must have been so hard for him to send Sean away. And he had done it because he loved me! I knelt down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, to comfort him. He immediately went completely still. Not even drawing breath, he slowly raised his head to look at me again, his eyes impossibly wide. 

"You are real." he whispered, completely dumbfounded. I couldn't help but smile. "Actually, yes, I'm real." I said and poked him in the rips to make him believe me. He gave a surprised yelp, but he was not crying anymore. He was so... cute.

 

~ Viggo ~

His eyes... Yes, this were Orli's eyes. The unbelievably chocolate brown eyes of my 'little kitten', now worriedly gazing at me from the face of a young man. He was real. I could touch him and he wouldn't disappear into thin air.

Timidly I caressed his soft hair, touched his cheek with my fingertips and ran them along his high cheekbones. Oh god, he was incredibly beautiful. A wonderful dream, that came true.

With a stunned smile I took him into my arms and gently caressed him, almost like I always did with Orli, and he purred happily and pressed his lean body against me. It was so familiar and I felt fear and confusion fall from me.

"But how... why did this happen? Who are you?" I finally managed to ask.

 

~ Orli ~

This was what I had secretly wished for, ever since Viggo had picked me up on the beach and carried me into the safety of his little house. - To be held by him and to hold him. To see in his eyes that he did not just see the cute furball, but something more. Something he could love in every sense of the word.

"I don't know." I whispered into his ear, nudging it softly. "I don't remember what happened to me. I just knew all along, that I was really human. But it didn't matter. As long as I could be with you..."

He was shivering in my arms and I felt his hand move over my naked back, caressing like he was stroking me in my cat form. There was a slight tremble in his fingertips and I snuggled even closer to him.

My body had very distinct thoughts on what he wanted right now, but there were so many things I wanted to tell Viggo. And he certainly would mind if I... Before I could catch myself, I was nibbling on his earlobe and heard him sharply draw breath.

 

~ Viggo ~

Okay, now *that* definitely was different!

Normally I would have laughed and tugged Orli's ear, if he had nibbled my ear like that. But the fact, that it was not a wet nose and long whiskers tickling me, but a soft gently mouth caressing me, sent shivers of disturbing excitement down my spine. I was having a very hard time not to think of all the places of this very human body I would like to *tug*.

"You mean..." I croaked hoarsely, "you are cursed or something like that?"

Absentmindedly I stroked his back like I always did, beginning at his neck, down his spine down to his.... Oh, god, oh god... "I'm sorry, I didn't want to... I... I..." This really was very, very confusing!

I snatched my hands back and carefully pushed Orli from my lap. "We should find something for you to wear. And then we should consider what we are going to do now. Hm... do you remember anything before you... erhm... turned into a cat?"

 

~ Orli ~

Rats! I should have known he would feel crowded by too much attention at once. But it had felt so damn good to feel his gentle fingers on my naked skin. I craved more of this, but I would have to be patient. At least, I knew that he liked men. Given some time, I was rather sure I could charm him.

So I allowed him to separate from me and flashed him my most dazzling smile. He just looked good enough to eat. And those hands. So gentle, so knowing. I kept wondering what else he was able to do with them except caress me into sleep.

What was it that he had asked? Clothes. Right. Tight jeans and even tighter shirts, showing off a body toned to perfection. And heavy boots. Now where had that thought come from? I suddenly had a picture of myself before my inner eye and damn did I look good...

"I just remember bits and pieces." I said, suddenly feeling uncertain. "Like what kind of stuff I used to wear. I..." I shrugged, the gesture unfamiliar and strange. "Can I stay with you?" I asked, a pleading tone entering my voice. What if he just pushed me out the door now? What if he didn't want a human disturbing his solitude? What if he thought I was... whatever...

 

-Viggo-

If he could stay? I must have looked at him in bewilderment. I would rather loose my left ear than him. But what reason did he have to stay with me? Now that he was a human again. And blessed with the beauty of a god.

"You can stay as long as you wish, Orli. But surely you want to go back to your family, when you remember your former life." 'And to the woman or man you love' I sadly added in my thoughts.

"But I would love to have you as my guest for as long as you want. And I do think you like it here, don't you?" I said, grinning a bit embarrassed. Orli's white teeth showed, when he returned my smile. I felt wonderfully dizzy with that sight.

Strange, that suddenly it just needed this dazzling smile and deep brown eyes to make my heart forget the name 'Sean'.

The first rays of the rising sun shone through windows bright and warming. They seemed like a promise to me. How quickly the end of the world could turn into a new beginning. Yes, that must be fate.

... a fate, that seemed to be against me - like always – because in that moment Orli curled up with a single scream of pain and right before my eyes turned back into a cute little cat I knew well.

*****

~ Orli ~

To say the day had been weird, would be the understatement of the century. After I had turned back into a cat, I had spent some time just sitting on the floor staring at my beloved, wonderful, beautiful and very surprised Viggo in utter frustration. I felt like breaking something. Or more correctly, ripping something to shreds with my claws. Where was that stupid 'Sean' when he was needed...

For once, my human caught himself faster then I did. He picked me up, caressed my ruffled fur gently and murmured soothing words, till I felt the tension drain from my body. I felt like crying, but I couldn't even do that. So I hid my head in the crook of his arm, trembling slightly. 

He must have known how I felt, because he whispered: "It's alright. If it happened once, I'm sure you'll turn back again. It's alright, I'll take care of you." He carried me up to the bedroom and tugged both of us under the blankets, without bothering to remove his clothes. He held me close to his warm body and the fact, that we had both not slept this night caught up with us, when we both drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Strange dreams kept waking me up, but I never could recall what exactly I had dreamed. But every time, Viggo's closeness lulled me back to sleep. His regular breathing, the familiar smell of his skin in my nose, the feeling of his warm hand resting on my back.

I finally woke, when the sun was almost touching the horizon again. When the fog of sleep let go of me, I knew two things for absolutely sure. I would never ever leave Viggo. Whatever my previous life might have been. I loved Viggo and to be with him was all I really desired.

And he had been eerily correct in naming me, because from the depth of my dreams my real name had appeared: Orlando Bloom.

I sat next to Viggo's head on his pillow and watched him toss and turn in his sleep, wondering what he was dreaming about. Worry creased his brow and I started to wonder if it wouldn't be better to wake him with a soft kiss of wet nose to warm cheek, when the by now almost familiar pain started to stretch my limbs again.

I managed to jump down to the floor, before the change overtook me.

 

-Viggo-

I was woken up by a small mewing sound from the floor. For a moment I had no idea what had happened the previous night and thought the sound was Orli's reproachful demand to caress him and take him into my bed. Blinking sleepily, I wondered why it was so dark outside. How long had I slept?

Again that sad sound from the floor. I laughed softly and with another yawn murmured "Well, come to bed, Orli. I know you need a bit of cuddling." I reached down to the floor to pick up a small black cat and found my hand touching a lot of curly black hair instead.

In the blink of an eye I was wide awake. Memory flooded me and my heart began to beat faster. So it was true. My cat turned into a human at night.

"Oh Orli, I am so happy, you..." was all I managed to say, before this wonderful young man climbed into my bed with a grin and crawled under my blanket.

"Yeah, me too." he sighed happily, and snuggled his head below my chin and his still very naked body against mine. "And now please cuddle me, I feel horribly flustered."

I opened my mouth several times to say something, but only small strangely pressed sounds emerged. So I stopped trying to speak and instead complied with the wishes of my cat.

Satisfied, Orli snuggled even closer against me and started licking my throat gratefully. I think I said something like "ahh... mpfh".

Orli raised his head and smiled at me. "Just let it happen." he whispered. "I have wanted to do this for so very long. I love you. 'My human'..."

For just a moment before our lips met, I could see myself reflected in his eyes and I knew it was the truth.

"Yes, your human." I answered just as quietly and wrapped my arms around the warm body above me.

 

~ Orli ~

The sound was very small. Just a tiny bit of scratching and the hint of a squeak. But it was enough to assure me that the mouse still was where I thought it was. Just inside the wall, hiding in it's little mouse hole, doing little mouse things. My ear twitched in annoyance, brushing against the underside of Viggo's cupboard.

For more then an hour I had been sitting here in the dusty darkness and still the little squeaker hadn't shown it's nose. I had managed to stay absolutely still. Something that still amazed me. 

Some more bits of memory had appeared in the course of the night – one being that I had always been a bit hyperactive when I had been fully human. But my human had assured me that this was not the case anymore. 

We had been lying on his bed, half under the blanket, limbs tangled and sated with hours of love-making, talking about what I remembered. He had laughed softly, tickling my nose with long strands of my hair. "I'd say you are a rather lazy cat." he had told me. And I had yawned and snuggled closer to him.

I had realized I was not really all that interested in my past life. How could any life be more perfect than this? A lazy, well fed cat at day, a loved human at night. But Viggo had been relentless in his questions so I had tried to remember. It hadn't amounted to much more then my name and some bits and pieces like clothing style, a vivid image of a sports car that still made my fingers twitch with excitement and another one of a giant swimming pool that made my fur ruffle.

The mouse gave another little squeak. This one much closer to the hole and I tensed. I would get that little bugger. Sooner or later. I was a cat after all. Wouldn't do to have mice in the house of my human.

Who was not at home right now. He had left his little retreat to go to town. To buy some clothes for me and try to find out something about my name. Quite frankly I didn't see a point in getting dressed when I would just loose the clothes as soon as I got close to my lovely human. And I cared even less about my past. But if he insisted... Anything to make him happy.

I heard the front door open and was about to move to greet Viggo, when the mouse finally made it's appearance. I watched fascinated as first the nose, then the little head and then the whole mouse emerged from the hole. I waited patiently till it had completely cleared the hole. Then I struck.

 

~ Viggo ~

I climbed the well-trodden stair to the attic, where I had my bedroom, with mixed feelings. 

I was laden with several packages and bags. I had bought clothes for Orli and I very much hoped he would like them. But he'd probably have a more exclusive taste in clothing.

Unsure of myself, my hands grabbed the plastic of the bags harder. In one of them were lots of movie and fashion magazines, which I had bought in great numbers. And they were filled with articles and pictures of a very popular and adored young movie star. An actor who had been on his way to become a megastar. And who then had disappeared. His name was Orlando Bloom...

The door to the attic was slightly ajar and from inside I heard scrapping and scratching sounds and then suddenly a frightened, pitiful squeak.

Carefully I entered the room and dropped the bags in shock when I looked at the scenario enfolding within. "Oh no... HUGO!!!"

 

~ Orli ~

I looked up when I heard Viggo's shocked outcry. He was standing in the doorway, staring at me in utter horror. As it is impolite to talk to somebody with a full mouth, I set down the mouse and put my paw on it's tail to make sure it wouldn't escape. The mouse squeaked and my human mirrored the sound.

"Orli, no!" he shouted. "Let Hugo go!" Hugo? Who the hell was Hugo? I looked at him questioningly, then down at the mouse and then back at him. He had not given the little squeaker a name, had he? "Murp?" I asked.

Viggo left the bags he at dropped by the door and came over to me. "Orli, that is my house mouse. It's been here much longer then you have. Will you please let Hugo go." Obviously he had remembered now that I was quite capable of understanding him, no matter what my form was.

A bit annoyed I looked at the mouse again. It was the first one I had ever caught and I was a bit reluctant to let it escape. But if Viggo insisted. Generously I raised my paw and the mouse fled back under the cupboard.

 

~ Viggo ~

Gratefully I patted Orli's head and then picked him up to give him an extended cuddle. Happily my tom cat burrowed his head into the crook of my arm and started purring.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Hugo peer accusingly out of his hole and then he disappeared into his home with a reproachful "squeak".

"I hope you will like the things I have bought for you. Would you like to see them?" Orli playfully bit into my pullover which I considered to be a 'yes'. First he inspected the pieces of clothing, sniffing each one curiously. Then he looked at the magazines I had unhappily put on the bed and mewed questioningly. I sighed, held my cat closer to me and took one of the magazines. 

"I was able to find some news about your human life, Orli." I told him and a thick lump seemed to be stuck in my throat. What would Orli say, when he learned that he was famous? And when he remembered, then... yes, then he would leave me of course...

Orli mewed and I watched as he excitedly brushed his whiskers against a magazine with his picture on the cover.

"So my cat really is some kind of 'cursed prince'. Also like in a fairy tale..." I said with a wink and tried very hard to sound amused, without really managing to.

 

~ Orli ~

Curiously I watched as my human showed me pictures of myself. Of course my hair was shorter, I wore makeup, expensive clothes and was posing with all sorts of 'rich-guy-stuff'. But it was definitely me. A very tired, unhappy, unfriendly me – I very quickly noticed.

I had looked at myself in Viggo's bathroom mirror and quite liked what I saw: an attractive young man, maybe a bit rumbled but all in all very cute and happy and - well – nice. This 'me' in the magazines looked like... I hated to even think it, but it looked like that awful 'Sean' Viggo had been in love with. Like an arrogant asshole.

I watched as Viggo thumbed through the magazines and wondered what he saw. He seemed to be pretty impressed. And the pictures did look impressive. Still I was worried he would think me a snob because of them. He also seemed unhappy for some reason.

So I snuggled closer to him and started purring reassuringly. Why was my beautiful human always so worried? I mean, there really was no good reason to be, right? He had me to protect him!

At last he let the magazine drop, picked me up again and buried his nose in my fur.

"So you are famous, Orli." he whispered, sounding like he was going to cry again. Stupid sweetheart. I had been famous. Now I was his cat. But I would have to wait till the evening to tell him that.

 

~ Viggo ~

As always when I was depressed or unhappy I started to feel tired and worn out. Orli in contrast was hopping about on the bed and nudged me invitingly. My little wildling. How much I would miss him... But until then I would enjoy every minute I could spend with him.

Orli ran back and forth on the floor between my feet now, looking very enterprising. "Would you like to go out?" I asked and nudged his nose softly. Orli mewed happily and licked my hand.

Half an hour later we were walking down the beach towards my favorite cafe, which I wanted to show Orli. It was a beautiful day. The sun sending her rays over a shiny blue sea and the sand was warm beneath my naked feet.

Smiling, I watched Orli play with a piece of paper, blown this way and that by the wind. He looked so content and happy. I could have watched him for hours.

 

~ Orli ~

When we reached the cafe Viggo had told me about, I was a bit out of breath. I have no idea what so much fascinates me about a piece of paper, but when it blows by right under my nose I just have to chase it. Must be cat hunting instincts.

But you won't hear me complaining. The longer I stay with Viggo and the more I remember about my former life, the more I start to believe that I am better off now. Who wants to be a star when it makes you look ill and unhappy? Much better to lie on your back in Viggo's lap and get your stomach scratched.

I wonder how it is for him. Does he see me as only cat by day? Or does he remember I am a human? I don't feel all that human, I have to admit. I mean, I understand what he says and all that. But who knows, maybe all cats do? I should talk to another cat about that someday. But now there are other things to take care of...

"Well isn't that the cutest little kitty?" I sat up and blinked at the waitress, leaning down to let me sniff her hand. She smelled of rosewood and coffee and soap. A nice mixture. She smiled happily when I rubbed against her hand.

"Would you like a bit of cream, you sweet little thing?" she asked, almost purring with pleasure herself. I mewed and Viggo said: "I'm sure he would." "He, huh?" She giggled a bit. "What a charming boy." Viggo smiled, she smiled and I purred.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, please." my human told her and then she left. I arranged myself in Viggo's lap and started purring in earnest, till I felt all warm and content.

 

~ Viggo ~

Contentedly Orli licked his bowl of cream and I drank my strong black coffee just as happily.

For a long time we just sat there, enjoying the atmosphere of the small romantic cafe and now and then winking at the nice waitress.

Slowly evening was approaching and it got time to go home. Or my sweet little kitten would turn into a very naked Orli in the middle of the cafe. And I would rather have been alone with him when that happened...

I smiled thoughtfully when I remembered the previous night and a warm tingling spread through my body.

"Let's go home." I whispered into Orli's ear and his beautiful eyes sparkled, when he snuggled against me in agreement.

 

-Orli-

We had almost reached Viggo's house, when I heard the one sound, that would make my fur stand on end: the deep barking of a big dog. While I had been wandering from place to place, searching for food and shelter - before I had been found by Viggo - I had been chased by a number of dogs. One had even caught me and happily gnawed on me, before his owner had rescued me.

I barely had time to look for the monster, when it came running across the sand straight at me. A big, wet dog, consisting mainly of teeth and paws in my eyes.

Frozen in shock I stared at the approaching doom, when two hands grabbed me and I was pressed against a warm chest. The dog stopped just inches away from my brave human and proceeded to bark angrily, his own human running behind him, leach in hand, obviously very unhappy about the behavior of his pet.

I snarled at the dog and then hid behind Viggo's arms, when the monster jumped up to get at me. Some part of me knew I was digging my own claws into Viggo's arms, but I was just to scarred to behave civilized.

Then the owner of the dog arrived, grabbed the monster on it's collar and pulled it back. "I am so sorry!" he tried to shout over the noise of his barking dog, dragging it away in the process.

Viggo just nodded and started stroking my ruffled fur, humming reassuringly. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest, but I was safe. My human had saved me.

 

~ Orli ~

I stood in front of the open fridge and considered it's content. There was some cheese, some eggs, some juice. No raw meat sadly. It's strange to be hungry for raw meat even in human form, but what the heck. Viggo had read some of the magazines to me when we had gotten back after the dog incident, and it said I had been a vegetarian. Another part of my former life I couldn't really relate to anymore. The thought of a big piece of beef made my mouth water.

Viggo was still up in the bedroom, dozing fitfully after another extended session of love-making. I could spend hours caressing him, making him feel as warm and loved and happy as I did when he stroked me when I was a cat and asleep on his lap. I felt like I owed him some return of all that affection he offered me so generously.

But I still hadn't told him how much I really loved him. I would, as soon as I had found some sort of midnight snack. Maybe just a glass of milk? I took the bottle out of the fridge and was looking for a glass, when there was a loud knock on the front door. Who could that be at this time of night?

I was about to just go and have a look, when I realized I didn't have any clothes on. It was sort of difficult to get used to dressing again. Especially, as my human delighted in undressing me..  
.  
I grabbed one of the jeans Viggo had washed in the morning and hung up to dry over the kitchen chairs. It was a bit too wide and a bit too short and not really dry, but it was not like I was going to photo session, right?

The knock came again and I hurried over to the front door to make sure my sleeping beauty would not be woken up by the noise. When I opened the door I almost recoiled and snarled in disgust. It was that 'Sean' person again! What did he want?!

But I kept my temper, did not scratch his face again and instead leaned in the door frame, effectively blocking the entrance. "Yes?" I asked nonchalantly, noting the confused expression in his face with satisfaction.

"I want to talk to Viggy." he said. "Is he home?" 

I smiled, showing my teeth. "Yes, he is. But he is busy." The man's brows drew together and he stared at me with hostility. "I'm Sean. I'm his..." - "No, you are not." I interrupted him. "He doesn't want to see you. He's had enough of you. He told me all about you."

His eyes glinted in anger. "And who are you?" he challenged me. My smile grew even wider and more wicked. "I'm his lover. And I think you'd better leave now." For a long moment we stared at each other and I was reminded of a fight I had had with another tom cat a couple of days ago. About whose stretch of beach this was. I had won that fight as well.

Then his face suddenly changed and he looked confused. "Don't I know you?" he asked. "Aren't you that actor... Orlando... something?" I shook my head immediately. "No." I lied smoothly. "But many people think I am." I looked him over once more and then said as politely as I could: "Would you please leave now. You are really not welcome in this house anymore."

His head snapped up and the arrogant expression I had seen on his first visit returned. "Well... if it is like that... I hope the two of you will be happy together." 'No, you don't', I thought, but I smilingly watched him turn around and leave. Only when he had disappeared into the darkness did I close the door.

 

~ Viggo ~

A loud knocking on the door awoke me and grumpily I got up to open the door. Seconds later I was wide awake when I heard Orli answering the door and sending Sean away, and felt immensely grateful.

"My lover, huh?" I smiled, when I went down the stairs to take Orli in my arms. He looked incredibly cute in my faded and still wet jeans. "I think that one hit Sean hard. It seems my Orli keeps his claws even in human form." I teased and drew him closer to me to kiss him softly.

"But I am a bit concerned about him recognizing you. I mean, they are certainly looking for you. And it wouldn't be good if they find you before we have found a way to get rid of that curse." I looked at Orli worriedly. 

 

~ Orli ~

I smiled back at Viggo. "He woke you." I said grinning. "I should follow him and scratch him for that." But then I noticed his seriousness. My fingers trailed caressing over his cheek. "Don't worry. I think he believed me, when I told him I was not that 'famous actor'.

Shrugging, I took his hand and led him back up the stairs. "I don't want to be found anyway." I continued. "Curse or no curse, I want to stay with you." 

Pictures came to my mind. Pictures of me arguing with a woman I was pretty sure had been my manager, pictures of me hitting her. Other scenes of me behaving like a spoiled brat instead of a sensible young man. Stardom must really have gotten to my head. I didn't know how to tell Viggo this, but the more I remembered about myself, the less I liked the person I obviously had been. I didn't want to be that person again.

I turned around halfway up the stairs. "Viggo, can I please stay with you? I don't want to go back to that life. I don't like it." I looked at him pleadingly. "I love you." I whispered. "Please don't send me away..."

 

~ Viggo ~

For a moment I just stared at him completely dumbfounded. In my head, thoughts and pictures were blurring into each other. Orli and I on the beach, at the cafe, in bed... happy, content... for ever.

"Oh god, Orli. I would be the happiest man in the world, if you stayed with me. I love you so much. But don't you want to go back to your family, your friends? And would you really want to stay with me in this hut? Aren't you used to a better life? Won't you miss that? - I can't go to expensive restaurants with you, or fly around the world just for fun. And I don't like parties and don't care about fashion and all that stuff. I'm... just Viggo. The dreamy poet. I won't be able to give you much - only my love. For Sean that was never enough. After a while I always bored him to tears..."

I looked at the beautiful young man standing on my stairs and my heart was full of doubt. For the hundredth time in the last days I asked myself, what fate had in store for the two of us.

 

~ Orli ~

Looking in his dark blue eyes - so filled with emotion, so true - I felt utterly helpless. Like a new born, dependent and in need of protection. Restaurants, parties, riches, stardom... none of that had made me happy. It had made me into someone I now despised. But my human made me happy.

'My human'. The word resonated in my mind and another memory came to the surface… I had been cruising the city with some friends. Not really drunk, but certainly not sober either. They had been rich assholes. Fitting company for me. We had made fun of the poor people living on the street. Shouting at them from our sports car.

When we had found an old homeless woman sitting on a bench we had stopped to taunt her. She had mostly ignored us, but in the end she had stared right at me. "You will learn to behave." she had said, her tone icy. "You will live in the street begging for food, till you find someone who loves you. And only when you have learned some decency, come back and find me."

We had laughed at her and she had walked away. The next dawn I had woken up as a cat, not remembering who I was… Now I realized she must have cursed me somehow.

Viggo must have noticed my sudden turmoil because his eyes were full of questions. "I remember." I whispered. "I remember what happened to me. There was an old woman. Must have been a witch. She cursed me. To make me learn decency."

 

~ Viggo ~

"She cursed you to live as a cat until someone truly loves you." It really sounded like a fairy tale. "Do you remember where you met her? We have to find her!" I was really excited now. We could make Orli a real human again!

I took his hand and dragged him up the last steps to the bedroom to make him put on some clothes. Why was he so strangely undecided? He should be jubilant that he now had a way to win free of that curse! Even Hugo was squeaking excitedly in his hole. Maybe he was under a spell as well? I had to grin.

"Come on, Orli, what's wrong?" I caressed his cheek and tugged on a long lock of curly dark hair. "Don't worry. I will convince that witch, that you have changed. And that I love you more than anything else."

 

~ Orli ~

I listened to Viggo's excited babbling and felt strangely calm. Yes, it seemed I heard learned the lesson, the witch had tried to teach me. But obviously I had learned it better then anybody could have anticipated. I had not only learned a bit of decency, but also how to be content. 

And that did not necessarily include being human. What it did include was dozing under the porch when the sun got too warm, peering out at the human feet walking by, feeling superior because they could not see me. It included gobbling down unreasonably amounts of tuna and then lying in Viggo's lap, letting him soothe my aching belly. It included fighting with the tom cat living in the next beach house. It very much included being a cat.

I sat down on the bed and smiled up at Viggo. "I think, I don't want that witch to take the curse away." I said and actually enjoyed Viggo's shocked expression. "I would much rather stay your Orli-Cat."

 

~ Viggo ~

"You want to... oh Orli..." Somehow that was the most beautiful declaration of love I had ever heard. "But you can't do that." I whispered several times, utterly confused. Orli just drew me into his arms and started kissing me, till all my doubts slowly evaporated from my head.

I would keep my little kitten. My kitten that had shaken up my life in such a healing way. Would spend wonderful, funny days with my cat and nights with my beloved Orlando, whose human form was still taking my breath away. It was so much more than I had ever dared to hope for.

Contentment and an incredible happiness spread through me and I let myself sink onto the bed, drawing Orli with me. "I think," I teased, "you look really ruffled. I should do something about that." Gently I pressed my lips to Orli's and it wasn't long till the bedroom was filled with contented purring.

 

And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
